The Muppet Show 1999 (show)
Season 1 Episodes * Pilot (The Muppet Show 1999), September 10, 1999 * Episode 101: Will Smith, September 11, 1999 * Episode 102: Scarlet Johansson, September 12, 1999 * Episode 103: Alfred Molina, September 13, 1999 * Episode 104: Julia Roberts - September 14, 1999 * Episode 105: Kirsten Dunst - September 15, 1999 * Episode 106: George Clooney - September 16, 1999 * Episode 107: Chris Pratt - September 17, 1999 * Episode 108: Natalie Portman - September 18, 1999 * Episode 109: Ellen Page - September 19, 1999 * Episode 110: Jim Carrey - September 20, 1999 * Episode 111: Anna Faris - September 21, 1999 * Episode 112: Horatio Sanz - September 22, 1999 * Episode 113: Morgan Freeman - September 23, 1999 * Episode 114: Alice Braga - September 24, 1999 * Episode 115: George Lucas - September 25, 1999 * Episode 116: Hugh Laurie - September 26, 1999 * Episode 117: Christian Bale - September 27, 1999 * Episode 118: Peter Jackson - September 28, 1999 * Episode 119: Robert De Niro - September 29, 1999 * Episode 120: Johnny Depp - September 30, 1999 * Episode 121: Kristen Stewart - October 1, 1999 * Episode 122: Gérard Depardieu - October 2, 1999 * Episode 123: Clive Owen - October 3, 1999 * Episode 124: Jamie Foxx - October 4, 1999 * Episode 125: Lily Collins - October 5, 1999 * Episode 126: Justin Bieber - October 6, 1999 * Episode 127: Mariah Carey - October 7, 1999 * Episode 128: Tara Strong - October 8, 1999 * Episode 129: Bill Murray - October 9, 1999 * Episode 130: Bill Hader - October 10, 1999 * Episode 131: Tyra Banks - October 11, 1999 * Episode 132: Rosie O'Donnell - October 12, 1999 Season 2 Episodes * Episode 201: Beyoncé - January 1, 2000 * Episode 202: Cree Summer - January 2, 2000 * Episode 203: Paul McCartney - January 3, 2000 * Episode 204: Grey DeLisle - January 4, 2000 * Episode 205: Irrfan Khan - January 5, 2000 * Episode 206: One Direction - January 6, 2000 * Episode 207: Bonnie Hunt - January 7, 2000 * Episode 208: Demi Lovato - January 8, 2000 * Episode 209: Val Valentino - January 9, 2000 * Episode 210: Terry Crews - January 10, 2000 * Episode 211: Alexa Vega - January 11, 2999 * Episode 212: Harrison Ford - January 12, 2000 * Episode 213: Ben Stiller - January 13, 2000 * Episode 214: James Marsden - January 14, 2000 * Episode 215: Keith David - January 15, 2000 * Episode 216: Dan Castellaneta - January 16, 2000 * Episode 217: Rodrigo Santoro - January 17, 2000 * Episode 218: Emma Watson - January 18, 2000 * Episode 219: The Stars Of NBC's Days Of Our Lives:Gina Von Amberg and Jennifer Horton - January 19, 2000 * Episode 220: Ian McKellen - January 20, 2000 * Episode 221: Justin Timberlake - January 21, 2000 * Episode 222: Gwen Stefani - January 22, 2000 * Episode 223: Shailene Woodley - January 23, 2000 * Episode 224: Stevie Wonder - January 24, 2000 * Episode 225: Jake T. Austin - January 25, 2000 * Episode 226: Miley Cyrus - January 26, 2000 * Episode 227: Halle Berry - January 27, 2000 * Episode 228: Emmanuelle Chriqui - January 28, 2000 * Episode 229: Bruce Springsteen - January 29, 2000 * Episode 230: Penélope Cruz - January 30, 2000 * Episode 231: Will Ferell - January 31, 2000 * Episode 232: Michael Caine - February 1, 2000 Season 3 Episodes * Episode 301: Jackie Chan, March 4, 2001 * Episode 302: Thomas Brodie-Sangster, March 5, 2001 * Episode 303: Jennifer Grey, March 6, 2001 * Episode 304: Jennifer Lawrence, March 7, 2001 * Episode 305: Betty White, March 8, 2001 * Episode 306: Anne Hathaway, March 9, 2001 * Episode 307: Ian McShane, March 10, 2001 * Episode 308: Phil Collins, March 11, 2001 * Episode 309: George Lopez, March 12, 2001 * Episode 310: Paris Hilton, March 13, 2001 * Episode 311: James Franco, March 14, 2001 * Episode 312: Guillermo del Toro, March 15, 2001 * Episode 313: Cote de Pablo, March 16, 2001 * Episode 314: Tim Curry, March 17, 2001 * Episode 315: Stephen Lang, March 18, 2001 * Episode 316: Rosario Dawson, March 19, 2001 * Episode 317: Rickey D'Shon Collins, March 20, 2001 * Episode 318: Zooey Deschanel, March 21, 2001 * Episode 319: Neil Patrick Harris, March 22, 2001 * Episode 320: Gwyneth Paltrow, March 23, 2001 * Episode 321: Tobey Maguire, March 24, 2001 * Episode 322: John Travolta, March 25, 2001 * Episode 323: Jared Leto, March 26, 2001 * Episode 324: Juliette Lewis, March 27, 2001 * Episode 325: Jada Pinkett Smith, March 28, 2001 * Episode 326: Nicole Kidman, March 29, 2001 * Episode 327: Jennifer Hudson, March 30, 2001 * Episode 328: Olivia Newton-John, March 31, 2001 * Episode 329: Julie Gonzalo, April 1, 2001 * Episode 330: Alicia Keys, April 2, 2001 Season 4 Episodes * Episode 401: Carlos Alazarqui, April 1, 2002 * Episode 402: Fred Stoller, April 2, 2002 * Episode 403: Adam West, April 3, 2002 * Episode 404: Jonathan Frakes, April 4, 2002 * Episode 405: Jack Black, April 5, 2002 * Episode 406: Lauren Tom, April 6, 2002 * Episode 407: Greg Eagles, April 7, 2002 * Episode 408: Eric Idle, April 8, 2002 * Episode 409: Conchata Ferrell, April 9, 2002 * Episode 410: Kurtwood Smith, April 10, 2002 * Episode 411: Dee Bradley Baker, April 11, 2002 * Episode 412: Tim Mcgraw, April 12, 2002 * Episode 413: David Bowie, April 13, 2002 * Episode 414: Queen Latifah, April 14, 2002 * Episode 415: Kevin Bacon, April 15, 2002 * Episode 416: Joaquin Phoenix, April 16, 2002 * Episode 417: Keira Knightley, April 17, 2002 * Episode 418: David Hasselhoff, April 18, 2002 * Episode 419: LeVar Burton, April 19, 2002 * Episode 421: Olivia Wide, April 20, 2002 * Episode 422: Steve Carell, April 21, 2002 * Episode 423: Tom Hanks, April 22, 2002 * Episode 424: Chris Rock, April 23, 2002 * Episode 425: Michael McKean, April 24, 2002 * Episode 426: Wendie Malick, April 25, 2002 * Episode 427: Kath Soucie, April 26, 2002 * Episode 428: Nika Futterman, April 27, 2002 * Episode 429: Marcelo Tubert, April 28, 2002 * Episode 430: Hector Elizondo, April 29, 2002 Season 5 Episodes * Episode 501: Mila Kunis - June 13, 2003 * Episode 502: Ozzy Osbourne - June 14, 2003 * Episode 503: Sean Bean - June 15, 2003 * Episode 504: Justin Long - June 16, 2003 * Episode 505: Ice Cube - June 17, 2003 * Episode 506: Robert Downey - June 18, 2003 * Episode 507: Charlize Theron - June 19, 2003 * Episode 508: Mick Jagger - June 20, 2003 * Episode 509: Rachel Wood - June 21, 2003 * Episode 510: Al Pacino - June 22, 2003 * Episode 511: Jay Baruchel - June 23, 2003 * Episode 512: Maria Canals Barrera - June 24, 2003 * Episode 513: Taylor Lautner - June 25, 2003 * Episode 514: Ariel Winter - June 26, 2003 * Episode 515: Kelly Osbourne - June 27, 2003 * Episode 516: The Stars of "Charlie's Angels - June 28, 2003 * Episode 517: Selena Gomez- June 29, 2003 * Episode 518: Dakota Fanning - June 30, 2003 * Episode 519: Liam Neeson - July 1, 2003 * Episode 520: Bill Nighy - July 2, 2003 * Episode 521: Elijah Wood - July 3, 2003 * Episode 522: Jennifer Tilly - July 4, 2003 * Episode 523: Chloe Moretz - July 5, 2003 * Episode 524: Vincent Martella - July 6, 2003 * Episode 525: Ross Lynch - July 7, 2003 * Episode 525: Clancy Brown - July 8, 2003 * Episode 526: James Spader - July 9, 2003 * Episode 527: Chandler Riggs - July 10, 2003 * Episode 528: Michael Caine - July 11, 2003 Season 6 Episodes * Episode 601: Mike Lookinland and Susan Olsen - December 1, 2004 * Episode 602: Eve Plumb - December 2, 2004 * Episode 603: William Shatner - December 3, 2004 * Episode 604:Rashida Jones - December 4, 2004 * Episode 605:Russel Crowe - December 5, 2004 * Episode 606: Dan Aykroyd - December 6, 2004 * Episode 607: Iggy Pop - December 7, 2004 * Episode 608: The Muppets Strike Back - December 8, 2004 * Episode 609: Sarah Silverman - December 9, 2004 * Episode 610:The Halloween Party - December 10, 2004 * Episode 611: Paul Rudd - December 11, 2004 * Episode 612:Jessica Simpson - December 12, 2004 * Episode 613:Lily Allen - December 13, 2004 * Episode 614: Johnny Fiama Returns(guest starring Sal Minella) - December 14, 2004 * Episode 615:Bryan Adams - December 15, 2004 * Episode 616:Bruno Mars - December 16, 2004 * Episode 617:Salma Hayek - December 17, 2004 * Episode 618:Bob Dylan - December 18, 2004 * Episode 619:Sting - December 19, 2004 * Episode 620: A Christmas Special - December 20, 2004 * Episode 621:Jerry Seinfeld - December 21, 2004 * Episode 622: Tina Fey - December 22, 2004 * Episode 623: Eliza Bennett - December 23, 2004 * Episode 624: Jonas Brothers - December 24, 2004 * Episode 625: Nolan North - December 25, 2004 * Episode 626: Star Wars Special: A New Hope - December 26, 2004 * Episode 627:Star Wars Special: The Empire Strikes Back - December 27, 2004 * Episode 628: Star Wars Special: Return of the Jedi - December 28, 2004 * Episode 629: Samantha Mathis - December 29, 2004 * Episode 630: Benedict Cumberbatch - December 30, 2004 * Episode 631: Whoopi Goldberg - December 31, 2004 * Episode 632: Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen - January 1, 2005 * Episode 633: Peter Dinklage and Joan Cusack - January 2, 2005 * Episode 634: Amy Adams - January 3, 2005 * Episode 635:Tyler James Williams -January 4, 2005 * Episode 636: Mae Whitman - January 5, 2005 * Episode 637:Megan Hilty - January 6, 2005 * Episode 638:Daphne Rubin-Vega - January 7, 2005 * Episode 639:Kristin Chenoweth - January 8, 2005 * Episode 640: Guy Fieri - January 9, 2005 * Episode 641: Jeremy Clarkson, James May, and Richard Hammond - January 10, 2005 Season 7 Episodes * Episode 701:The Muppet Theater Epic (guest starring Charles Grodin as Nicky Holiday and Joan Cusack as Rachel Bitterman) * Episode 702: Theater Documentary Episode * Episode 703:The Muppets Look at TV * Episode 704: The Cast of Avenue Q * Episode 705: Pirates Episode * Episode 706: Michael Jackson Forever * Episode 707: Mystery Science Theater 3000 (guest starring Hampton Yount as Crow, Baron Vaughn as Tom Servo, Trace Beaulieu as Clayton Forrester, Patton Oswalt as The son of TV's Frank, Jonah Ray and Felicia Day)-TBA * Episode 708: Time Travel * Episode 709: Lost at Sea * Episode 710: The Dance Contest * Episode 711: Statler and Waldorf Host The Show * Episode 712: Muppets on Vacation * Episode 713: Abigail Howard - June 13, 2005 TV Movies and Specials * The Muppet Halloween Show (2002 Halloween special, remake of the cancelled Halloween special for the original Muppet Show.) * The Muppet Thanksgiving Show (thanksgiving special) Category:Muppet tv shows Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005